The Final Chapter Aurora Part: 3
by TheSlayer63
Summary: This is it... The Final Chapter... The End What will come.. Who all Dies..


The Final Chapter: This is it

Aurora Part: 3

By: TJ Johns

TJ ….

It's been about two years now, the war is finally over thank god. So much happened and we found out what happened to Nate, thanks to Jared, guess he died trying to escape from the dark side after he joined. I knew one day he would join but never knew when.

"Blake, I think we should go we need to take a break." I said to Blake while I put my arms around his neck from behind. "You look tired and we have been out here for a long time and anyways it's Lexi and Josh's turn."

"I know but….. You know what yea I think we do need a break." He said while turning around to face me and he put his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Hey Lexi are you coming out to do the watch? It's your turn." I call her from my wand.

"Yea TJ we are on our way. If you would look up and at the hill not too far from you, you would see us." She said.

"Oh I knew that Psshhh."

"Sure you did TJ. Sure you did." She said is a smart tone.

"Have fun Lexi and Josh." I said walking past them while holding onto Blake's hand.

"You too TJ and Blake." She said winking at me.

Blake and I walk up to the castle talking about crap and how much better it seems to be now that seems like all Evil Enemies are gone.

We get up to the castle and see Mr. Mongolian outside and by the looks of it waiting for us. "Good Afternoon Mr. Mongolian." I say to him

"Good Afternoon TJ Blake. I was wondering if I could talk to you guys for a bit?" He is asking in like a troubled tone.

"Yea sure. What is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked in question.

"Mr. Mongolian you look troubled what is it? Are you okay?" Blake is asking.

"No actually things are not good. I don't want to put anyone in danger but I am afraid that if I don't do something about it all of us will die. There is Two Leaders there twin sisters; they are forming an army of Witches, Wizards and such. And I know for a fact TJ can stop them with help and I know you know a lot about the dark side Blake. And what I heard you know the twins and what they are planning more than I do."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Their names are Jessi and Becka, I'm sure you are aware of them? Am I not correct?" Mr. Mongolian was asking Blake.

"Yes I do know of them but I don't know what they are planning. I haven't heard from them for over years now about 4-5 now."

"I see well I was wondering if you guys would I don't know protect our school and us. Not that you guys don't already now, I'm just saying make sure that nothing happens and do as you must." He asked in a worried tone as if he thinks we are going to say no or something.

I look at Blake in question like does he wanted to and he must have known what I was asking because he nodded in agreement. "Yea sure we can Mr. Mongolian. I mean it's no problem."

"Thank you guys I am counting on you two. Now if you would excuse me I have business to attend to." He said bowing then walked away.

I look at Blake and sighed, "You know Danger always seems to find us no matter what." I said while heading for our dorm.

"Yea it does it's attracted to you like I am attracted to you." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing me on my neck.

"You're so sweet Blake." I said while walking into our dorm. "Well right now I am going to rest for a while." Saying while plopping on the down on the bed. Blake walked over and laid right next to me, I cuddled up right next to him and we laid there in each other's arms. We were both so tired because of all the night we have stayed up doing the watch. In a short time we fell asleep, just lying there together.

Later that Night…

"TJ! BLAKE! WAKE UP YOU TWO!" It was Lexi screaming. She barged through the door and I shoot straight up.

"What the hell Lexi is so god damn important that you had to wake me up?"

"TJ you have to go outside there is an army of people outside!" Lexi was grabbing my arm and dragged me down the halls.

"Lexi back up what did you say!"

"THERE IS AN ARMY OF PEOPLE OUTSIDE!"

I knew what was here but Mr. Mongolian just told us about it today. Did he know something he did tell us? Blake was right behind us he knew too. How could this be possible, I was just informed today about this? I was just to shocked to figure this all out. I mean I don't even have an army of my own. I stop and say to Lexi, "Go find Jared, Josh, Nick, Derek, Marissa, Matt, Kira, Jay, Cody and Andrew we need some people to hopefully get a chance of winning. Blake we need to run back to our dorm and get as many them as many weapons as possible. We have to hurry." I look out the window next to me and see that they are not too far but not to close, I have enough time to get thing ready.

Blake and I run to our dorm and I pull out my two duffle bags and pack them with all the weapons I could. Guns, Swards, Bow and Arrows, anything I had. I grab my check my bracelet to make sure I have my weapons. When we finish packing, we run back to the hall where we split up. And Lexi got everyone except Marissa and Kira, Matt and Jay didn't want them to get hurt. How Cute and sweet, but we don't have time for that. I hand everyone some weapons and a belt that holds more than you'd think there is explosives, ammo each person's weapon, two automatic heal patches, and more. "I know this is short notice I really am, it is for me too. But I know we can do it we can win this and let's hope everyone makes it out alive. I wish the luck to all of you. Let's go." I can feel the tenseness for all because I think they know just as well as I do some of us won't make it out.

This Is Bloody War….

It's all bloody and I swear they just keep coming; it's eleven people against at least a thousand. The odds are so not in our favor but so far lucks been on our side. I just hope it stays on our side.

Derek and Jared are fighting side by side and I would have to admit they make a great team getting each other back. Matt and Jay are also making a pretty good fighting team too. Josh and Lexi of course do make a great pair. I can't seem to find Cody at all though I am kind getting worried. I see Nick he sticks out just like Derek does there both 6''ft tall Nick is just a bit taller though. And they are both the tallest fighters here. This war is getting terrible I have never seen anything this bad. And I have a feeling I never will again. There is so much red everywhere everyone is still alive. I found Cody jumping out of a tree and tearing of peoples head and such he's' like a frog almost jumping from person to person, the way he does.

"BLAKE BEHIND YOU, LOOK OUT!" I run towards him faster and faster I run closer and closer I get he turns around and get the guy that was about to kill him, but then I see another guy behind him and I kill him before he kills Blake.

There is about a hundred to two hundred people left and surprisingly everyone is still alive and not dead or by the looks hurt. I have a good feeling. I bring out my bow and arrow and climb a tree and take out a good 20-25 people. I jump out of the tree while getting out my sward and stab someone in the back. I get back up and slice and stab as many people as possible. But I wasn't watching behind me and get stab in the side the pain is torchers. I fall to my knees and can feel the sward slipping from me. But then I see them the twins and I get strength because I don't want to see anyone dead.

I get to my feet and run killing everyone in my way this is not going to end the way they want it to. I'm almost there I stab Jessi in the side surprised she was. Her sister sees me and pulled out her sward and stabbed me in the shoulder. I scream in pain but I don't back down, I take the sward in my left hand and stab her in the heart she falls towards me and I whisper in her ear, "I win you won't take anything from me or my friends. I win this war and you lose. Go back to the place you came from and rot there." And I turn the blade to its side making sure she dies. And push her away from me. Then all enemies are gone just disappeared. I smile and fall to my knees I just laugh for no reason at all.

In the distance I hear people screaming my name and Blake's but why Blake's? But then everything blacks out…..

Lexi…

"TJ! BLAKE! MATT, JAY, NICK, JOSH GO TAKE CARE OF BLAKE.. JARED, DEREK, CODY COME HELP ME WITH TJ!" I am screaming, this can't be happening they can't be dyeing. "TJ wake up you can't die on me. You won't die on me!" I have Cody carry her on his back to the castle and have Nick carry Blake; he's pretty fast so he can get there before most of us. The rest of us run after them. We get to the nurses room and when we set them on the beds they start pushing us out of the room.

Then I look over and see Derek drop to the ground and realize there is a lot of blood on the floor from him. I get one of the nurses to take get him. And once again I am pushed out of the room. This is pissing me off because I want to be with my friends. I'm too afraid I am going to lose any of them. Then I look over to Nick and see him drop, and once again I get a nurse and once again I am pushed out of the room.

WHO'S NEXT TO DROP ON US, ON ME!

I sit down and Josh sits next to me, and tries to calm me down, I am crying my eye's out.

Few Hours Later…

The one of the Nurses comes out it's the one who took Nick in she says he is okay and so is Derek. She says that TJ and Blake are still in operation, so far they are stable but TJ heart keeps stopping.

This gets me unnerved TJ's heart keeps stopping. "Wait Nurse what about Blake?"

"His heart keeps stopping too we're doing everything we can. I Promise you." She says with a sorrow look on her face. Did she know how I felt? I don't know but I am so worried TJ won't make it or Blake.

Inside TJ's Mind….

On a cloud and everything is so bright and Blake's next to me. I look at him, "Where are we?" I asked him. He was speaking but I couldn't hear him. Then everything went black and I could hear the heart beat monitor, and I could feel so much pain. I want it to stop, Why won't it stop! I wish it would stop now.

Then everything is light again and there is now more pain and I can't hear the nurses or the heart monitor. What is going on?

Lexi…..

This Is It! This is Good-Bye!

The Nurse finally comes out after about another 2-3 hours later and looks at us, then says "I'm sorry." I start crying, "TJ and Blake Didn't make it. It was much worse than any of us thought we did all we could I promise. But nothing worked. I am sorry for your lost. But we did find this in her pocket." And she hands me a letter that reads, _Lexi and all 3_, I am crying harder now but I open the letter. This is what it reads on the inside,

_Dear All My Friends,_

_ If you are reading this than that means I have given it my all and I have lost to this world. But it also means we won the war. And just because I am gone we still won. I love you all, you were all amazing people. I wouldn't change anything for the world. Please don't shed your tears from me for I am still here with you in spirit and heart._

_Lexi I give you my bracelet (Until you know when) and most weapons, tell all my nieces and nephews about me please. Jared, Derek, Jay, Cody, Andrew; I give you Knowledge I have taught you and weapons to protect. Marissa you are my sister I give you my closet/any clothes you want and shoes. Kira I give you also the same as Marissa. For my children, Melody & James, (that Lexi has only known about) I give them my Owl and Dragon, and when they are old enough for the knowledge and responsibility give Melody my bracelet. For James I leave him my Sward of Justice, Lexi you know where to find it in the bracelet. Blake you have my love and the children but if for some reason you die Lexi you have custody over the children. Tell them much about us 3._

_Jared I also grant you custody over the children I know you can teach them great things I know you can do well and prove greatness. Jared you have never been an enemy and never will be. Teach well to James and Melody teach them everything you know. I have always believed in you._

_I have lived, I have Breathed, and fought for this school. Shed no tears for me I am in heaven a place of love and kindness. I do not worry. I am not afraid. The fact that I have consciously stared death in the face doesn't make me less cheerful. Even death has its advantages – And death has it's sorrows. But for each tear shed brings more pain, for more pain brings more sorrow, and more sorrow doesn't solve anything. Be strong for everyone around you; be strong for your family and friends. The only thing I wish for is to be buried on the school ground and one day to be buried by Blake 3. I love you all this is not Good-Bye for this is See You Later When it's your time to come. _

_Love you all 3,_

_TJ (The Slayer Witch 3)_

Drop the letter and fall to my knees I can't believe she is gone from my life this is not supposed to happen this is not supposed to be. But I will respect her decisions and burry her and Blake next together on these school grounds.

The Next Day…

This is a dark day for us all. We burry both of them next to the entrance door and we put a plank next to the door that reads:

_Here Lies Two Hero's and Also Lovers_

_Blake and TJ _

_Long Live Warriors of Aurora_

_You Will Never Be Forgotten _

_You Are Always Loved_

_Words of TJ:_

"_I Fight For Freedom, I Fight For Friends and Family_

_But I Die For You 3"_

_Words of Blake:_

"_Just Because You Go Bad Doesn't Mean You_

_Can't Go Back To Good And Love That One Person 3."_

_Words Of The Two Lovers:_

"_People are born good. Things Happen. These Good Things Fade. _

_But Then You Met that one person and it's like they've been reborn completely3 _

_I Love You."_

This is it. This Is the End Of The Slayer Witch and Her Love Wizard. This was Her Journey in life. Love and Never Forgotten is what she will always be.

10 Years Later…

Melody and James have learned about their Mother and Father but have much more to learn. Melody looks just like her mother and James looks just like his father. They love hearing stories about their parents and are so much like them too. Everyone enjoys being with them it's like TJ and Blake are still here with us with Melody and James here. TJ and Blake are legends here and are told to each generation that comes to this school.


End file.
